


Круцио

by Nash Evans Stingrey (Nashevans)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashevans/pseuds/Nash%20Evans%20Stingrey
Summary: 1. Волдеморт пьет, горюя за убитым Гарри Поттером, в которого он, как оказалось, влюблен.2. Пожиратели вызывают некроманта, чтобы воскресить Гарри Поттера.3. Воскресший Гарри ухаживает за Темным Лордом, чтобы отучить от выпивки.





	Круцио

— Эй-эй-эй! Эйвери, — увеличенный Сонорусом голос Волдеморта раздался по всему слизеринскому замку, — принеси еще водки!  
Эйвери с содроганием появился пред его ясны очи. То есть очи были совсем не ясные, а замутненные крепким алкоголем, отчего цвет глаз был почти черным. Волдеморт еле держался на ногах. Он вырвал из рук Эйвери новую бутылку и приложился к ней прямо из горлышка.  
— Милорд, вам нельзя столько пить, — возражал Эйвери. — Может, вам лучше девочек из варьете позвать?  
— Девочек не нужно, — прогнусавил Волдеморт, — лучше мальчиков.  
Эйвери был готов на все, лишь бы тот не пил столько, ведь так можно всю Волшебную Британию пропить. Он уже был готов отдать распоряжение насчет мальчиков, как следующие слова Волдеморта охладили его рвение.  
— Одного мальчика мне нужно — Гарри Поттера, — громогласно заявил Волдеморт и заплакал: — Я его убил. Ох, горе мне! Не прощу себя никогда. В нем вся моя жизнь… и счастье… и любовь…  
— Не переживайте так, Ваше Темнейшество, — успокаивал его Эйвери. — Как только некромант появится, он сразу воскресит вашего Гарри Поттера.  
— Точно? — прищурился Волдеморт, слезы в его глазах мгновенно высохли.  
— Точно, — пообещал Эйвери, — прилягте, не ходите по замку, а то опять упадете в какую-нибудь кладовку, и мы вас снова будем искать.  
Успокоившись его словами, Волдеморт впал в пьяное забытье. Эйвери поправил одеяло и вышел из спальни.  
За дверью в коридоре Пожиратели постоянно созывали совещание насчет воскрешения Гарри Поттера.  
— Некромант скоро явится, — заявила Беллатриса, — ох уж и цену загнул.  
— Его Темнейшество оплатит и обрадуется, — зычно проговорил Долохов.  
— Уже завтра. Осталось ждать один день, — сказал Нотт. — Вздумалось ему пуститься в кругосветное плавание, когда наш Лорд страдает. И даже не захотел прервать свое путешествие, хоть мы слезно молили вернуться пораньше.  
— Ждем, — согласились Пожиратели, — осталось совсем ничего — один день!  
На следующий день после полудня в замок явился некромант. Вид у него был откровенно маггловский, но Беллатриса с вожделением уставилась на него. Некромант был одет в белый костюм, черные лакированные туфли, на лице — солнцезащитные очки. Он выглядел загоревшим и отдохнувшим, в отличие от присутствующих Пожирателей Смерти, которые сбились с ног, чтобы угодить Волдеморту.  
— Где больной? — спросил некромант, приподнимая очки. — То есть труп?  
— Трупа нет, — ответила Беллатриса, — есть мантия, палочка и очки.  
— Для ритуала хватит, — согласился некромант. С кармана вытащил обычный мелок и стал рисовать пентаграмму.  
— А черные свечи? — подозрительно спросила Беллатриса, разглядывая задницу некроманта в облегающих белых брюках.  
— Любые сойдут, — беспечно ответил некромант.  
Через минуту были доставлены четыре разносортные свечи.  
— Нужно пять, — с сомнением проговорил он.  
— Наколдуй или сам не сможешь? — разъярилась Беллатриса.  
— Отвык, — ответил некромант и, действительно, наколдовал одну черную свечку, по всем правилам.  
У стеночки собрались все Пожиратели Смерти, чтобы посмотреть на ритуал воскрешения. Долохов принес мантию, волшебную палочку и очки. Некромант принял подношение и завыл заунывным голосом, призывая темнейшие силы из глубин Мироздания. Завертелся вихрь, столь черный, что не было видно даже ближнего своего соседа, а когда развеялся, то Пожиратели смерти увидели среди пентаграммы лежащего двадцатилетнего Гарри Поттера, полностью обнаженного.  
— Принимайте работу, — заявил некромант и с хлопком аппарировал.  
— Эй, а поговорить?! — закричала Беллатриса, но было поздно.  
Вместо некроманта на полу появился счет-платеж в банк Гринготтс на сумму пятьдесят тысяч галлеонов. Долохов приподнял бумагу и отнес в спальню Темного Лорда.  
— Ваше Темнейшество, — попытался разбудить Долохов Волдеморта, — Гарри Поттер!  
— Что Гарри Поттер? — спросил спросонок Волдеморт.  
— Ожил, - как сокровенный секрет, доложил Долохов, — и полностью голый. Хотите увидеть?  
— Голого? — спросил Волдеморт. — Конечно, хочу.  
Волдеморт, как в чем был одет, направился в зал, где столпились Пожиратели. Посередине стоял воскресший взрослый Гарри, который был убит в стычке с Пожирателями и Темным Лордом во главе. Уже прошло пять лет, как погиб наставник Гарри Альбус Дамблдор, и три года, как сам Гарри, вступивший в зрелый возраст, сомневался в исходе битвы Света с Тьмой. Он был готов на переговоры, когда нервы у Пожирателей сдали и практически безоружного Гарри убили несколькими Авадами сразу. Вот и получилось, что Гарри прожил всего лишь двадцать лет.  
Гарри мог похвастаться телосложением сформировавшегося мужчины, но природная скромность не позволяла выставлять свои достоинства, и он закутался в мантию. Надел очки и судорожно протер их, иначе он бы не узнал своего главного врага в таком виде: костлявый, изморенный вечными попойками обнаженный торс Волдеморта, маггловские спортивные штаны, босые ноги и глубоко запавшие черные глаза, потерявшие свой блеск уже давно, на унылом, тусклом, потерявшем свой обычный зеленый цвет, лице.  
— Волдеморт, ты ли это? — растерялся Гарри. — Где твой устрашающий вид?  
Но он тут же взял себя в руки и прокричал:  
— Не подходите! Зааважу!  
Волдеморт вздохнул.  
— Пойду выпью, что ли? Антонин, где моя водка?  
— Не ваша водка, а моя, - делая страшные глаза, проревел Антонин, — хватит пить. Видите, ваш Гарри живой и здоровый, любите его, холите и лелейте, но не смейте больше брать эту гадость в рот. Гарри, спаси нашего Лорда, — и бухнулся на колени. — Он пьет уже год, не останавливаясь. Он чахнет по тебе. Он любит тебя! Спаси его!  
Гарри растерялся. Особенно, когда Пожиратели один за другим становились перед ним на колени.  
— Хорошо, — с сомнением заговорил он, - я постараюсь. Что нужно делать?  
— Для начала принять душ, — заговорила Беллатриса.  
— Мне? — возмущенно спросил Гарри. — Я не грязный!  
— Обоим одновременно, — заявил Эйвери, — чтобы отвлечь его от плохих мыслей.  
— Эй, Волдеморт, — прокричал Гарри, когда зашел в спальню, — идем я тебе минет сделаю.  
— Минет? — обрадовано спросил Волдеморт, шедший за ним, как котенок за бантиком. — Я согласен.  
Он с готовностью с себя снял спортивные штаны. Откуда он их только взял? Гарри с отвращением глядел на костлявое тело Волдеморта. Надо его откормить. Алкоголь до добра не доведет.  
Волдеморт разделся быстро и, как послушный щенок, отправился за Гарри в душ. Там они помыли друг другу спины, на большее их не хватило. Гарри высушился быстро, укутал Волдеморта в самое большое полотенце и отправил лечь в постель. Эйвери успел поменять простыни на свежие, что было очень хорошо. Волдеморт уткнулся лицом в шею Гарри.  
— Я так тебя ждал, так тебя хотел, — шептал он, щекоча кожу. — Мне тебя так не хватало... — и с этими нежностями уснул.  
А Гарри думал, если Волдеморт дошел до такого состояния от хорошей жизни, то как поступить ему сейчас? И, пока Волдеморт спал, он размышлял, как жить дальше.  
Проснулся Волдеморт через час. Гарри сам незаметно задремал, и громкий крик его разбудил.  
— Водки! Антонин, водки! Дайте мне водки!  
— Инканцеро! —прокричал Гарри, и веревки опутали тело Волдеморта.  
Затем Гарри добавил:  
— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел, то можешь пить. Если ты хочешь любви и заботы, то водку бросай. Ты слышишь?  
Волдеморт трудом соображал, но кивнул. Поттер зашептал на ухо:  
— А если ты будешь хорошим и трезвым, я и вправду сделаю тебе минет. Хочешь?  
— Да-да, я готов прямо сейчас, — Волдеморт заерзал, уткнувшись в бедро вставшим членом.  
Гарри довел его разрядки рукой. Волдеморт удовлетворенно вздохнул и вдруг сказал:  
— Есть хочу.  
— Отлично, — обрадовался Гарри, — Эйвери!  
Появился заспанный Эйвери, хотя было только четыре часа дня.  
— Бульон и отварное яйцо для Волдеморта и сендвич для меня, — распорядился Гарри, — и побыстрее.  
Через пять минут бульон принесли, и Волдеморт выпил его почти мгновенно, причмокивая от удовольствия.  
— Тысячу лет не пил бульон, — сказал он. — Почему мне никто его не давал?  
— Не было повода, — хмыкнул Гарри. — Как себя чувствуешь?  
— Отлично, — прислушался к ощущениям Волдеморт, — мне хорошо. Особенно, когда ты рядышком лежишь, — и полез за поцелуем.  
Гарри терпеливо снес неожиданную ласку. Казалось, Волдеморт был просто сломлен отчаянием и безысходностью, иначе как объяснить его поведение? Где Круцио, где внезапные Авады? Видимо, Гарри здесь задержится надолго.  
К вечеру Волдеморт заскучал без привычной дозы алкоголя, когда спал беспробудным сном, и хандра одолела его.  
— Может, почитаешь? — предложил Гарри. — Вон счета лежат на столе. Разбери, скука пройдет. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я почитал тебе вслух?  
— Да, — улыбнулся Волдеморт. Улыбка выглядела странно на изможденном лице, но блеск к глазам уже возвращался.  
Гарри взял книгу со стола и начал читать. Это было что-то по Защите от Темных Искусств, потому что зачитался сам и стал продумывать, как защищаться от темных тварей, описываемых в книге. Волдеморт полулежал на постели, прикрыв глаза. Ему было хорошо. Как же! Рядом Гарри Поттер, его возлюбленный, что еще было нужно Повелителю волшебного мира Британии? Он не заметил, как погрузился в исцеляющий сон. А Гарри еще долго читал, чтобы сон Волдеморта не прерывался и принес отдых измотанному выпивкой телу.  
Проснулся Волдеморт на рассвете. За окном серело. Было очень рано. Рядом сопел в подушку Гарри. Волдеморт засмотрелся на его мужественное лицо, за ночь обзаведшееся щетиной. Он тихонько провел ладонью по щеке. Гарри вздохнул и сквозь сон спросил:  
— Выспался, Том?  
— Ага, — согласился Волдеморт, — я бы сейчас чаю выпил.  
— В такую рань? — спросил Гарри. — Все спят. И я еще тоже.  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Волдеморт, а Гарри заснул опять.  
Лорд терпеливо дождался, когда солнце поднимется достаточно высоко, и замок наполнится звуками переговаривающихся слуг и запахами завтрака. Завтрак! Он хочет чай. И бекон. И тосты. Он нетерпеливо дернул Гарри за плечо.  
— Просыпайся, — зашептал Волдеморт, но Гарри никак не хотел вставать. Тогда он сам встал, нашел заношенный халат на стуле и выглянул за дверь.  
— Эйвери, завтрак на двоих! — крикнул он.  
Появился бодрый и свежий Эйвери. Со счастливым изумлением он уставился на Волдеморта.  
— Завтрак? Бекон и тосты?  
— И чай не забудь, — ворчливо заявил Волдеморт, — полный чайник.  
Эйвери с радостным гиканьем побежал отдавать распоряжения эльфам, потому что Волдеморт в своем предыдущем состоянии не мог даже их имен выговорить.  
Между тем, Пожиратели не стремились потревожить отдых своего Повелителя. Сейчас малейшая ошибка, и Волдеморт скатится обратно в яму, никакой Гарри не поможет. Так что, только Эйвери, как самый услужливый, появился с подносом в руках для завтрака двоих. Гарри протер глаза и надел очки.  
— Завтрак? — проговорил он. — Так рано? Я ещё не хочу есть.  
— Тогда тебе не достанется, — пробормотал жующий Волдеморт.  
Зря он это сказал. Гарри принялся за еду, и вожделенный бекон исчезал между его полных алых губ. Лорд прикоснулся к губам Гарри, чтобы почувствовать запах ароматного мяса. Гарри прервал поцелуй спустя пару минут.  
— Чаю хочу, — сказал он.  
Гарри взял чайник и налил себе чаю с сахаром без сливок. Волдеморт положил себе четыре кусочка сахара и, подумав, добавил еще молока до краев чашки.  
Волдеморт насытился и опять начал скучать без привычной дозы алкоголя. Гарри его растормошил:  
— Эй, а кто будет зубы чистить? Душ принять? Счета проверять?  
Волдеморт только яростно сверкнул глазами, но послушно отправился в ванную. Там он яростно намыливался, приговаривая: «Свалился на мою голову». Хотя, конечно, он был очень рад такому настырному сожителю. Когда провел в ванной достаточно времени, Волдеморт встал и закутался в зеленый банный халат. Откуда только он взялся? Неужели эльфы повинуются своему господину, то есть ему? Вот и хорошо! Хоть в чем-то польза трезвого образа жизни.  
Волдеморт вышел из ванной и увидел бреющегося Гарри. Ох! Совсем взрослый мужчина. Он провел ладонью по гладко выбритой щеке Гарри. Поттер моргнул и невозмутимо продолжил бриться дальше.  
— Я предлагаю прогуляться по замку, — заметил он, — и покажешь мне все здесь.  
— Лучше пойдем в оранжерею, — предложил Волдеморт. — Там посидим на лавочке побеседуем о жизни, о смерти, о нас.  
— Прекрасно, — согласился Гарри, — это лучшее решение. Надоест — придумаем, чем заняться. Я бы хотел побывать в библиотеке, отложим на потом. Наверное, стоит заглянуть на кухню. Хочется мороженого, — на самом деле он не хотел, просто нужно было раздразнить аппетит Волдеморта.  
— Мороженое? — задумчиво произнес он, так как в погоне за властью забыл про обычные человеческие желания. — Шарик ананасового я бы попробовал.  
Гарри отдал распоряжения Эйвери, тот пообещал к обеду его добыть. Так что он вместе с Волдемортом прогулялся по местечку, которое тот хотел показать. Они посидели, помолчали, поговорили о том, о сем. Гарри заметил, что Волдеморт устал и, кажется, опять хочет выпить, и впился в его губы поцелуем.  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Темный Лорд, отстраняясь.  
— Вот что, — запыхавшись, ответил Гарри, и сунул руку ему в штаны. Член послушно лег в руку, быстро увеличиваясь в размере. Волдеморт замер. Неужели Гарри все-таки сделает ему минет? Но нет, он просто довел до разрядки. Темный Лорд пресыщено вздохнул. Ему было хорошо и спокойно. Может, он и вправду перестанет пить?  
К обеду было действительно доставлено ананасовое мороженое. Волдеморт ковырял его ложечкой. Легкий овощной суп с фрикаделькой вполне его насытил, но он не хотел обижать Гарри тем, что не хочет есть десерт.  
— Что? Что ты хочешь? — обеспокоенно спросил Гарри, всматриваясь в темные глаза.  
У Волдеморта потекли слезы с глаз.  
— Обними меня! Я хочу, чтобы меня любили и понимали. Мне нужна твоя поддержка, — всхлипывая, ответил он, сжимаясь в калачик на руках Гарри.  
— Трипли, — позвал Гарри эльфа, — принеси, пожалуйста, успокоительное. И снотворное, — подумав, добавил он.  
Волдеморт был напоен зельями и убаюкан. Он благополучно проспал до ужина. В коридоре раздавался легкий смех, который его разбудил. Он с удивлением открыл глаза. В его лицо взглянул улыбающийся Гарри.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил он.  
— Лучше, — пробормотал Волдеморт, — и я хочу видеть Беллатрису.  
— Зачем? — спросил вмиг нахмурившийся Гарри.  
— Просто так, поговорить, — ответил Волдеморт. — Или я не имею право?  
— Пожалуйста, — отвернулся Гарри, — ты у себя дома, — и вышел из комнаты, чтобы позвать Беллу.  
Гарри походил по замку. Когда ему надоело, он вернулся в спальню Волдеморта, но там никого не оказалось. Где же они? Гарри заглянул в коридор, ведущий в другую сторону замка, где не бывал, и сразу же увидел прогуливающуюся парочку Волдеморта с Беллой. Гарри кольнула ревность, мгновенно испарившаяся, когда тот подозвал его к себе.  
— Мой Гарри, — сказал Волдеморт и поцеловал Гарри. Тот оторопел, но в следующую минуту жадно ответил на поцелуй. Беллатриса захихикала.  
— Так вот для чего тебе было нужно воскрешение Гарри Поттера, — произнесла она, — чтобы он спас тебя от незавидной участи. Удачи, мой Лорд!  
Где-то неделю Волдеморт прохаживался с Гарри или Беллой по коридорам замка и беседовал на разные темы. С каждым днем Поттер замечал улучшение состояния глаз и кожи партнера. Почти каждый вечер Волдеморт домогался Гарри, и тот уже честно делал минет, как и требовалось.  
На восьмой день Волдеморт под руку с Гарри появился в общей столовой. Пожиратели удивились и с поклонами поприветствовали его. Волдеморт только боялся какой-нибудь слабости, и, чтобы не попасть впросак, Гарри, сидевший рядом, должен был указать на ошибку. Волдеморт старался казаться грозным и страшным, но все равно присутствующие тихонько переговаривались. Тогда он увлекся разговором с Гарри, сидевшему по правую руку, и Беллой, устроившейся слева.  
Пожиратели внимательно наблюдали за приемом пищи Волдеморта, но ничего особенно не увидели — к нему вернулся нормальный аппетит. Только худоба указывала на неправильное питание, но присутствие Гарри обещало вернуть Волдеморту нормальный вес.  
Гарри встал, как только увидел, что черты лица Волдеморта исказились, подхватил его под руку и тихонько вывел из столовой.  
— Все хорошо, мой друг, все хорошо, — шептал он на ухо. Пожиратели глазами провожали сладкую парочку.  
Оказавшись в своей спальне, Волдеморт приподнял свою мантию.  
— Хочу, — прошептал он.  
Гарри, привычно облизнувшись, опустился на колени. Среди одежд показался длинный и ровный член. Гарри коснулся его губами, и член дернулся. Волдеморт зашипел. Гарри заглотил его полностью и рукой помогал, где не доставали губы. Волдеморт едва стоял на ногах, так ему было хорошо. Эта влажная глубина, юркий язык, сладкие губы… Гарри тщательно облизывал щелочку, откуда сочилась смазка, ласкал уздечку, которая содрогалась под губами, втянул губами яички, которые немедленно набухли… Все свидетельствовало о приближении оргазма.  
— Я сейчас кончу… — полузадушено сказал Том, которого за бедра держал Гарри, ноги его не держали.  
Поттер только замычал и, когда брызнула пряная жидкость, проглотил ее.  
— Ох, — произнес Волдеморт, когда Гарри встал и поцеловал его, — какой ты сладкий.  
— Ты тоже, — успокоил его Гарри.  
Волдеморт немедленно присел на кровать. Он устал. Еще непривычны были для него ежедневные нагрузки.  
— Поспишь? — спросил Гарри.  
— Нет, не хочу, — ворчливо ответил Волдеморт, — надоело. Почитаю что-нибудь.  
— И счета нужно разобрать, — зевая, произнес Гарри.  
— Успеется.  
— Пора пить успокоительное, — напомнил Гарри.  
— Сколько еще пить? — недовольно спросил Волдеморт. — Его вкус мне уже снится.  
— Еще недельку, — утешил Гарри, — скоро тебе зелье не понадобится.  
Волдеморт начал быстро восстанавливаться, потому что Гарри добавил физические упражнения. Они по утрам закрывались в дуэльном зале и проводили тренировочные бои. Не было Авад и Круцио, но Волдеморт чувствовал себя намного лучше, когда волшебная палочка в руках послушно выполняет малейшие пожелания. Его походка становилась стремительной и приобретала обычную бесшумность, так что вздрагивал даже обычно невозмутимый Долохов. Он вслух заметил, что Его Темнейшество стал по-настоящему Темным, а не серым и безжизненным. Волдеморт только фыркнул: к нему возвращался его скверный характер.  
С каждым днем он становился все грозней и страшнее. Выровнялась осанка и плечи. Движения стали точными и быстрыми. Глаза сверкали багровым отблеском на змеевидном лице. Только в спальне Волдеморт оставался мягким и нежным. Гарри Поттер оставался для него ярким светом, озаряющим путь в темном царстве. Не было соперничества между ними, особенно когда Волдеморт первым предложил себя снизу. Гарри ошеломленно тогда переспросил:  
— Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?  
— Почему бы и нет? — в ответ задал вопрос Волдеморт. Он был достаточно сдержан, чтобы не фыркнуть: «Это же очевидно».  
В ту же ночь Гарри растягивал Волдеморта пальцами, чтобы доставить ему удовольствие. Лорд жадно вздыхал, не смея застонать от избытка ощущений, которые ему давали пальцы в заднем проходе. Когда пальцев оказалось три, Волдеморт нетерпеливо качнул бедрами.  
Гарри приставил головку пениса к анусу Волдеморта. Он не торопился, но Волдеморт подался вперед и нанизал себя на член. Гарри начал вспоминать зелья за первый курс обучения в Хогвартсе. Волдеморт яростно зашипел:  
— Не смей думать ни о чем, кроме меня!  
Гарри взглянул в глаза Темного Лорда и пропал. Ничего не существовало, кроме движений двух обнаженных тел. Волддеморт коротко вскрикнул, когда Поттер чуть сдвинулся с места. Видимо, головка члена задела простату. Милорд еле сдерживался, подстраиваясь под ритм партнера, все-таки не выдержал и застонал:  
— Сильнее! Глубже!  
Еще несколько минут, дарящих наслаждение, и Гарри не выдержал и сорвался. Он содрогался от фрикций, изливаясь внутрь естества Волдеморта. Они кончили друг за другом.  
Довольный Волдеморт нежно провел по мокрой спине Гарри Поттера.  
— Ты останешься со мной? — спросил он.  
— Куда я от тебя денусь? — спросил Гарри.  
— Хорошо, — мурлыкнул Волдеморт, зарываясь пальцами в его лохматые волосы.  
Но все-таки Лорд сорвался. Однажды. Эффект оказался неожиданный, но Пожиратели оценили. В замок привели магглорожденных волшебников для брачных ритуалов с чистокровными. Это разрешалось для рождения более сильных магов. Гарри хотел доказать, что это не выход, но Волдеморт, возражая, проговорил:  
— Это не рабство, а брак как необходимость и способ рождения новых, более сильных волшебников. Неужели непонятно?  
— Ты не даешь им выбора! — яростно доказывал Гарри.  
— Левикорпус, — сказал Волдеморт, и Гарри оказался вверх ногами, — я всегда делаю правильный выбор. И не смей мне перечить! Ох, Мерлин, я хочу выпить… Антонин!  
— Но Лорд,— пробормотал Долохов своим зычным голосом, — может, не надо?  
— Круцио! — Волдеморт взмахнул палочкой, и тело Долохова стало извиваться от боли на полу.  
— Мой Лорд, — восторженно заговорила Беллатриса, — вы выздоровели!  
— Круцио! — проревел Волдеморт, и его верная соратница оказалась в агонизирующей пытке.  
Пожиратели обрадовано заговорили. Темный Лорд вернулся!  
Волдеморт яростно прорычал:  
— Кто-то еще хочет под раздачу попасть?  
— Том, — пробормотал Гарри, — я…  
— Что? — недовольство Волдеморта было ощутимо прямо материально. Вот возьми и потрогай. Пожиратели, как бы ни любили его, но под Круцио мало кто хотел побывать. Но уж лучше дергаться под пыточным заклятием, чем видеть страдания Волдеморта, надеявшегося на выпивку.  
— Том, — начал снова Гарри, — если ты… если ты выздоровел, то я… Я хочу побывать сегодня снизу. Ты такой сексуальный, когда целуешься. Я так хочу!  
Глаза Волдеморта сверкнули. Поттер упал на пол, встал и отряхнулся. Волдеморт к нему подошел, помог разобраться с одеждой и коротко поцеловал.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он и улыбнулся.


End file.
